


Unfinished WIP 6 (Mirror, Mirror...)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fic Graveyard [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack, M/M, Power Dynamics, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Oh. What the - </i>fuck<i>...” His reflection is still grinning at him, even though Adam definitely is not grinning and then it stands up, and starts walking towards him, and Adam doesn’t have time to realize what’s about to happen before his reflection is standing right in-fucking-front of him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished WIP 6 (Mirror, Mirror...)

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start posting my unfinished and unlikely to ever be finished WIPs, just to get them out of my hair. Please note that unfinished works will be posted as they are - stopping abruptly where my inspiration ran out. If that's not your thing, don't read!
> 
> If anyone finds inspiration here and would like to continue the story or write their own based on the idea, feel free to, but please give credit? I'd honestly love it if these stories could be told even if my muse has given up on them!

Adam stares at the mirror as he wraps his gloved hand around his dick, his hips jerking forward of their own accord, a small gasp escaping him. He’d just had a really long day full of interview after interview, and for the last two he hadn’t been able to stop thinking of this; of finally going back to the hotel, of the perfectly placed mirror he couldn't wait to undress in front of. It’s a rare treat, even when he stayed in all these luxurious hotels, to have a floor to ceiling mirror facing the bed.

He bites down on a whine as he runs his thumb over the head of his cock, thrusting into his own hand again, his eyes intent on his reflection. He moves his free hand to his chest, rubbing and pinching at his nipples, groaning and tightening his fist around his dick as he feels the day’s tension start to uncoil, slowly spreading heat through his body.

He keeps staring at himself as he trails his hand down over his chest, his stomach, lifting his hand to suck on his fingers before he brings them back to tease at his hole.

His mouth falls open on a gasp as he pushes the first finger in, and he thrusts back against it, chasing the teasing pleasure. He really wishes he had a toy, but he never quite dares to pack one when he has to go abroad.

He lets his eyes fall closed as he presses a second finger in, giving his dick a few tugs at the same time, biting down on his lip to silence a moan. His reflection grins at him when he blinks his eyes open again, and he smiles back at -

He smiles back at it. He - it - it had just grinned, all on his – its - own. He stares dumbly at the mirror, his body going rigid, his hand frozen on his dick and then... then his hand, but not his actual hand, his hand in the reflection, moves and he _feels_ it.

“Oh. What the - _fuck_...” His reflection is still grinning at him, even though Adam definitely is not grinning and then it stands up, and starts walking towards him, and Adam doesn’t have time to realize what’s about to happen before his reflection is standing right in-fucking-front of him.

It’s standing in front of him. It’s not even in the mirror anymore. And it’s still grinning as it reaches for him and Adam wonders how the fuck someone managed to slip him a roofie or something and -

It feels like a real person when it touches his cheek. The leather of the glove feels exactly the same as Adam’s own - well he supposes _is_ his glove - and the hand - his hand? - is warm. His reflection - double? crazy fucked up hallucination? - runs a thumb over his bottom lip, and Adam shudders, and then whatever the fuck it is leans forward and kisses him.

Adam lets out a surprised noise as a hand settles on his throat, bringing one of his own up to grasp at the reflection’s hair, fingers winding tight and pulling, and he whines softly when his own scalp tingles with ghosted sensation.

Adam has always liked to believe that he’s a good kisser, and when the initial shock settles he decides that he actually _is_ a really damn awesome kisser. He presses closer, a little awkwardly; so used to being with smaller men. Plus, it _should_ be awkward to be making out with _yourself_ , and fuck he really should stop this, this is crazy and-

“ _Fuck_ ,” Adam drops his head onto the reflection’s shoulder as long fingers wrap around his cock, so familiar, yet so different from a completely new angle.

The reflection makes a soft noise, one Adam recognizes all too well, and he breathes out a ‘yesss’ against the warm skin of the reflection’s neck. He’s rewarded with a couple of fingers slipping into his mouth, and the apprehensiveness slowly gives way to pressing want as he sucks on them.

“Don’t need a toy, baby, I’ll take care of you...”

And fuck if it isn’t weird to hear your own voice making dirty promises in your ear, but then one careful, tentative finger is teasing his hole and Adam just doesn’t care about that because he _needs_ -

“I know, baby, I know.”

And oh damn, it hits Adam that it _does _know; it must know every single one of his weak spots and his most secret fantasies and-__

__“ _Ohhh..._ ”_ _

__Exactly how to find his prostate and how it drives him crazy. Adam shudders, clinging at the other Adam’s shoulders, biting his bottom lip to keep in all the desperate noises that are threatening to spill free._ _

__“I want, I want...” Adam tries, not really sure what he wants, clawing at shoulders and feeling the ghost sensation of nails digging into his own skin._ _

___It_ knows what he wants though, kisses him roughly while reaching for the lube, and the sound when the cap pops sends sparks straight to Adam’s dick. _ _

__He can’t stop the whimper as the finger leaves his ass, the desperate moan when two slick ones slide in instead. He grinds back against the fingers, and it’s all kinds of crazy but he really, really _wants_ -_ _

__“Yeah, gonna give you what you want, don’t worry.”_ _

__And then mirror Adam is shuffling back on the bed, sitting back against the headboard, spreading his legs a little as he strokes lube over his dick and cocks an eyebrow at Adam._ _

__Adam’s mind screams _yes_ even as that little quiet voice tells him this is _insane_ \- there is a ghost of sensation on his own cock and he can’t, he just _can’t_ -_ _

__He’s on mirror Adam’s lap before he even realizes he is moving, can’t stop himself from surging forward for another kiss, presses his hand against mirror Adam’s throat and _claims_ him._ _


End file.
